Forks in Sunnydale
by BookSpaz808
Summary: What if characters with similarities from Twilight and BTVS were to meet? I don't own either just playin with them.
1. Leah and Willow

_**Willow and Leah**_

Leah stormed into "The Bronze". She couldn't believe it! Her "faithful" werewolf boyfriend imprinted on her _cousin_! And what did he say to her when she found out_? __'Oh, sorry Leah, these things just kinda happen.' _

_"ARRRGH!" _shesaid in frustration. Walking and sitting on a coach next to a semi-drunk redhead.

"Boy troubles?" the girl hiccupped to Leah.

"You have no idea." Leah returned darkly.

"Oh I think I do. Couple hours ago I found my boyfriend of about three years locked in a cage naked with Veruca, the singing wonder slut." The redhead slurred.

"I can top that. My boyfriend, who _loved _me, has taken up with my cousin."

"Ouch."

"Yep. Hi, I'm Leah." She held her hand out to the redhead.

"Hello Leah, I'm Willow. Want some, uh, I'm not quite sure what it is, but I'm calling it happy juice." Willow offered, handing out the "happy juice" to the dark-haired girl.

"Why not?" Leah shrugged taking the bottle from Willow and gulping a large swallow. Almost immediately she could feel warmth and numbness seeping through her body.

"So," Willow said, "What was your cheatin' dog's name?"

"Sam." Leah answered, and then giggled drunkenly. "You said dog, that's funny cause Sammy is a werewolf!"

"WOW!" Willow said in awe and comprehension. "So is mine! That was why he was in a cage! My friends and I lock him up so he can't hurt anybody. This morning I was bringin' some breakfast to him and what do I see? I see him and Veruca in all their nakedness. Who would of thunk it? Oz was the perfect boyfriend." A tear leaked out of Willow's eye and she turned to Leah. "Why did I have to love him?"

Leah sighed. "I don't know. I don't know why perfectly normal girls like us have to date on the lupine part of the dating chain."

"You know what? I say screw them!" Willow exclaimed standing up, swaying slightly.

"Yah!" Leah agreed as she lurched up with the empty bottle of "happy juice" in hand. "Who needs crappy cheating werewolves who can't keep it in their stupid pants!

"Oh, I don't feel so good." Willow groaned clutching her stomach.

"Me either." Leah moaned dropping the bottle.

"I think I'm gon-."

"Me t- "

"BLLLLAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Puke flew everywhere and the dance floor soon became a slip and slide of regurgitated "happy juice".


	2. Buffy and Bella

AN: I am SO sorry I haven't updated this story! I got busy and then I lost my muse and everything was just bad. But now I'm back and ready to write! I really want to thank everyone who views, reviews, favorites and story alerts! Special thanks to CeleryRox and doodlechick12 for reviewing!

This takes place during _New Moon _of the Twilight saga and after Season 3 of _Buffy._

**Buffy and Bella**

Bella walked down the slowly darkening street and thought about how much her life sucked. And why did her life suddenly plunge into the dark and depressing void that is teenage angst? One word:

_Edward_.

Just at the mere thought of his name she stumbled, but due to her unexplainable clumsiness, she toppled over.

As she got to her feet and turned her face up, she couldn't help but admire the twilit sky.

"Twilight: pretty time, stupid word." she mumbled to herself.

"Are you okay?" A voice to her left asked.

Bella looked over to see who had proposed the question, and was rewarded with the sight of a pretty blonde teenager, probably around the same age as Bella herself.

"Yeah, happens all the time." Bella answered, wiping dirt off her palms.

"Boy troubles?" the blond questioned, looking at the look Bella had on her face. The look all love-wronged girls have.

"Sort of…" she answered, not quite sure if she could classify Ed- _him_ as a boy.

The blond smiled knowingly. "I know how that is." The girl held out her hand, "I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Bella Swan." She replied, returning the handshake.

Both girls smiled and thought about how ridiculous each other's names were.

The two teenagers began walking down the street.

"So what's your boy story?" Bella asked.

"It's complicated, _really_ complicated. Like at the top of all complicated things." Buffy responded.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." The dark-haired girl said with a small smile.

Buffy thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, seems fair. Well to make a really long story short, I fell in love with an errrrr…_guy_ and we were together for a while."

"And?" Bella prodded.

"He had to leave." She answered quietly.

Bella looked over at the blond with sympathy. "I know _exactly _what that's like."

"Really?" Buffy asked, looking surprised.

"Oh yeah. Let me guess, he said he loved you, but he couldn't be with you. Said it wouldn't work out and you would get hurt if the relationship continued?" She said with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Are you a mind reader?" The blonde said in astonishment.

Bella laughed. "Nope. Are you?" She asked jokingly.

"Only for a little while." Buffy responded with a small smile.

"I guess I don't actually need to tell you my story since it's practically the same as yours. Hey what was the guy's name?" Bella inquired.

"Angel. I know, weird name for a guy." Buffy said in response to the look on Bella's face.

"Was he um…" the brown-haired girl trailed off, daintily flicking her pale thin wrist.

The blonde laughed. "Batting for the other team? Nope. Was yours?" She questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Edward? No! Well, maybe he was a little effeminate…" Bella answered, contemplating her ex-boyfriend's now somewhat questionable sexuality.

"Hey!" Bella said, "That was the first time I've been able to say his name in months."

Buffy grinned and bumped her shoulder. "See what happens when you open up to someone?"

"Now I do." Bella said with a small smile.

Buffy was about to say something else when a sudden commotion form the opposite side of the street distracted her.

"Hey Bella, I think it would be a good idea for you to go indoors. Sunnydale isn't exactly the safest place at night."

Bella nodded. "My hotel's right there." She answered, signaling to a building to the left of them.

"It was nice meeting you!" Buffy said over her shoulder as she began to briskly walk over to the other side of the street, toward the commotion.

"Likewise!" Bella retorted then walked into her hotel. _Nice girl_, she thought, _but she has to be wrong. The town's name is _Sunnydale, _how could anywhere be weird with a name like that. It can't possibly be worse than Forks. There can't be any vampires in here._

But as Bella turned around in the hotel lobby and looked out at the now darkened street, she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her…


End file.
